1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device including a microphone and a speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices, such as smartphones, have been developed to include at least one microphone and at least one speaker (for example, a receiver). Through these, the electronic devices may receive a sound and output a sound to the outside. For example, the microphone of such an electronic device may process a sound introduced through a microphone hole, and the speaker may output a sound through a speaker hole. Also, when a plurality of microphones are provided in the electronic device, the electronic device may determine a direction and a distance of a sound more accurately. Further, when a plurality of microphones are provided in the electronic device, the microphones may be arranged at a specific spacing interval.
The microphone hole and speaker hole, through which sounds may be introduced and discharged from the microphone and the speaker, respectively, may be formed on an outer side of the electronic device (for example, a housing of the electronic device), resulting in an aesthetic disadvantage.